Missing Chocolate
by Itoe-chan
Summary: It's Valentines Day, and Sasuke never knew it would be so hard to get a gift to his girlfriend, Sakura. SxS R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second fanfiction, so go easy on me! T.T And yes, I know it's not Valentine's Day.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke and Sakura would be married. ♥

Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Sasuke never knew it would be so hard just to get a gift for his girlfriend, Sakura. SasuSaku.

* * *

**Missing Chocolate**

"Damn…" somebody with black hair and ebony eyes silently said to himself. Sasuke has been desperately looking for a gift to give to his girlfriend, Sakura. It was Valentine's Day, and he really had no clue how this stuff worked.

The day before, Naruto had explained to him how Sakura likes 'nice' and 'sweet' things, and what Valentine's Day was. Sasuke however, being the stubborn asshole he is, decided to not listen to Naruto's annoying babbling, and now he was slightly regretting it.

Sure, Sasuke is an unaffectionate jerk, and he never even treated Sakura like a girlfriend. Sakura always told Sasuke how much she loved him, while he just responded with his famous 'hn', instead of the traditional 'I love you too'. In fact, Sasuke never even kissed Sakura willingly; it was always Sakura that started it.

Now here was poor little Sasuke, looking for something for his 'precious' Sakura.

Sasuke's dark eyes roamed the exquisite jewelry that lay in the jewelry store he had just recently entered. Sasuke tried to ignore the suspicious glances he was getting from the woman at the cash register. He picked up a heart necklace. He thought it was pretty decent, but then he tried imagining Sakura in it.

_No. Just no. I don't even think she wears jewelry in the first place. Especially flashy jewelry. _

So Sasuke finally left the store in defeat. Just when he was about to give up, his feet absentmindedly dragged him to a little sweet shop. He stood in front of it, and decided to go in.

Sasuke walked around the tiny shop, and he noticed the annoying grin the girl at the register was giving him. The girl was wildly grinning at someone, and it was obviously Sasuke since they were the only ones in the shop. Sasuke stared back at her, therefore starting a staring contest.

Sasuke, being the master at staring contests he is, won. The girl sighed, accepting her loss.

"You're looking for a gift for your girlfriend, aren't you?" The girl asked, her grin reappearing.

"None of your bussiness, get lost." Sasuke replied while he continued to look at the sweets.

"Fine, be that way. But I'll have you know that I have what you're looking for if your girlfriend likes sweets." The girl replied, causing Sasuke to glance up at her.

"…Give it to me"

"Only if you say please, idiot!"

"No" Sasuke simply answered, starting to get very impatient.

The girl sighed yet again, and tossed an object over to Sasuke.

Sasuke curiously looked over it, ignoring whatever the girl at the register was saying about it. It was a red heart shaped box with a cute pink ribbon tied around it, and Sasuke was guessing some kind of chocolate was inside of it. There was also a small piece of paper on top of it that read, For ( ), where you write the name of the person you were giving it to on.

Sasuke monotonously interrupted the girl's chatting by saying, "I'll take it". He then put the money down on the counter, and started to walk away.

The girl blinked twice. "Hey, were you even listening to me?" The girl yelled to him with anger. "At least say thank you!"

"Hn." Sasuke simply said, while smirking. He loved pissing people off.

"How rude!" She said to herself with a "Humph!" while crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

Sasuke went back to his apartment to get his gift ready for Sakura. If he was lucky, he might even get some peaceful training into his schedule.

Unfortunately for him, he was in for one crazy day.

* * *

Sakura walked alone down the busy streets of Konoha. She sadly looked around as she saw different couples on dates for Valentine's Day. She hated to admit it, but she wished Sasuke would treat her like that. Sakura continued to walk, but stopped to turn her head and stare at an outdoor vegetable stand. Her green eyes fell on the tomatoes on the stand, and then on the person selling the vegetables. 

She was sure Sasuke wouldn't buy her anything for Valentine's Day, but being the sweet girl she was, she decided to buy her boyfriend a basket of red, ripe tomatoes. She silently smiled to herself, and started walking towards the stand across the street. When she got there, she plainly asked for a basket of tomatoes, and the merchant nodded. Sakura then paid for them, and resumed her little walk.

Sakura was passing the Yamanaka Flower shop, when she saw Ino abruptly rush out of the little flower shop to greet her.

"Hey, Forehead!" Ino loudly hollered as soon as she spotted Sakura. Sakura deeply sighed. She was definetly not in the mood for this.

"Hey, Ino-pig..." She boredly greeted her rival and best friend. "What's up?"

"Shikamaru got me the cutest necklace!" Ino said, and started to describe her gift, but Sakura started spacing out, and she didn't pay any attention to Ino. "Sakura, what did Sasuke get you?" Ino asked cheerfully. However, the brightness immediatly drained from her face when she saw how Sakura was looking at her feet, and sadly frowning.

"No-thing, rea-lly... yet." Sakura nervously answered, stuttering over her tongue. She didn't want Ino to worry about her, so she lifted her face and tried to act normal, but failed miserably.

"Sakura... are you okay? Why don't you just dump him?"

"No! It's too early anyway. Besides, it wouldn't be like Sasuke to get anyone anything." Sakura quickly sighed, then continued on. "Don't worry about it, Ino. I'll be fine."

"Alright, Sakura. But be smart and put that huge forehead to use!" Ino commanded. Sakura lightly chuckled and whispered a light "thank you", and sprinted off. Her mouth had suddenly become insanely dry. She ran some more, until she reached her house. She walked inside, slammed the door and leaned her back against her wall. She stood there, burying her face in her hands, trying to cry. The tears would not come out. At this moment, Sakura had just learned it hurt more to not be able to cry than to be able to cry.

It was around lunch time, so Sakura made some lunch for herself.

* * *

_GRUMBLE. _The monstrous noise filled Sasuke Uchiha's small, yet spacey apartment. How could he be so hungry already? Perhaps it was from his previous frustration with buying the gift for Sakura. He had also forgotten to eat breakfast before he left in the rush. 

_GRUMBLE. _There it went again. The noise continued, this time louder. It sounded like a lion burping up an ostrich. _I'll eat somewhere out. I was going to go to Sakura's afterwards anyway, to give the present,_ Sasuke thought inwardly. He grabbed the gift, head out the door, and walked down to Ichiraku ramen.

When Sasuke reached the little outdoor restaurant, he could already see Naruto's orange outfit, along with somebody elses clothing, sitting next to him. _Probably Hinata, _Sasuke figured. He walked over to an empty stool on the other side of Naruto, and sat down, maintaining his monotone face. Sure enough, it was Naruto gobbling down his ramen in one slurp, and the shy Hinata just blushing and listening to Naruto's conversation. They noticed Sasuke.

Naruto spoke first, "Hey Sasuke-teme! What's up?" Naruto's light sky blue eyes glanced away from his empty ramen bowl to Sasuke, as he placed the bowl in a pile of ten others he alone had completed.

"Hn." Came the simple response. Naruto shortly sighed.

Hinata finally said something, "Hello. Where's Sakura-san?" She spoke timidly, and quietly. Both Naruto and Sasuke had to strain their ears just to hear her speak.

"Yeah, Sasuke! Did you even get her a gift?! You heartless bastard..." Naruto yelled, annoying Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered, trying to calm her friend down.

"Actually, I was just going to give it to her." Sasuke coolly replied. "So you can shut up now." Sasuke added, his lips curved upwards, very, very slightly. Anyone would need to squint to see his tiny smirk.

"Whatever, you smartass." Naruto muttered, slouching down on his stool and pouting. "So where is this gift anyway?"

"It's right he-" Sasuke replied, but cut himself off, as he reached in his pocket. Sasuke quickly looked around the floor, looking for something. What he was looking for, however, was still unclear.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned his rival and best friend, slightly puzzled about Sasuke's odd behavior. Sasuke's face suddenly went pale, and he looked like he was about to throw up. But he didn't. Sasuke tried to maintain his cool, but he could not manage to pull his mask over his face.

Finally, Sasuke opened his mouth to speak. "It's gone." Sasuke stated.

This was going to be a long, _long_ day.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there goes chapter one! I hope you liked it! This will probably end up being a oneshot or a twoshot. For those of you who forgot, this is my second fan-fiction. Ever. So sorry if it isn't good. I really hope Sasuke wasn't really OOC. Sure, he was a little funky, but let's take episode 101. Even Sasuke loses his cool sometimes. I'll update as soon as I can. Read and Review! Flames will be burst into... well, flames. xD The more you review, the faster I will update! Thanks for reading! Also, thanks to all who reviewed on my first fan-fiction, _Uchiha Babies_.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I swear, I was about to stop writing but you guys got me going again. . Well, here is chapter 2! I hope you like...**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Naruto hollered so loudly, that both Hinata and Sasuke probably went deaf. He didn't stop there. "How could you lose your gift to Sakura-chan?!" he continued. 

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke said, twitching at the noise. _Damn... I can't hear right in my left ear..._

"Na-ruu-to, please ca-lm do-wn..." Hinata shyly stuttered. She then started twiddling at her thumbs for no apparent reason. Sasuke glanced at her, and rolled his eyes.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping from his seat. "Go look for it now! Sakura's going to be upset with you!" Naruto continued, his tone finally very slowly getting quieter.

"Who do you think you are to tell me what to do?" Sasuke told Naruto with his monotone tone, standing up from his seat. He started to walk away coolly, putting his hands in his pockets. Without looking back, Sasuke muttered to Naruto, "I was going to go look for it anyway." Naruto shot him a quizzical look, but Sasuke couldn't see it, because he was already gone.

"What a bastard." Naruto murmured. He sat down in his seat, crossed his arms, and started pouting like a child. Hinata just sighed.

Sasuke started walking back to his apartment. _I guess I'll just follow the trail I took earlier. _He continued to walk down the path to his apartment, looking around for the lost chocolate, when his stomach let out a loud, vicious noise. Sasuke flinched. He was starting to get frustrated. He was starving, his gift for Sakura was nowhere to be found, and he was losing a great chance to train.

Sasuke continued to look for the chocolate, his gaze traveling everywhere. He started to speed up. Eventually, he broke out into a jog, and he started to sweat uncontrollably. _Where the hell is it?_ He thought inwardly. _How could I be stupid enough to lose it?_ As soon as he realized he was losing his cool, he tried to calm down. It kind of worked. He was really close to his apartment, when he saw the chocolate shop from earlier.

Sasuke walked up to it, and thought, _If I can't find them, why don't I buy some new chocolate? _He cautiously walked inside, remembering the annoying girl from earlier. He started looking around the store for another present, possibly similiar to the last. A noise from behind the counter at the end of the room caused him to jump in surprise. It was the weird girl from before.

"So you came back, did you?" The girl questioned Sasuke, smirking slightly at his shock.

"What's it to you?" Sasuke replied.

"I'm sorry, but we have no more chocolate like the one you bought earlier." The girl informed Sasuke, smiling mysteriously and looking around the room. "I'm afraid we don't even have anything similar to give you."

Sasuke gave her an icy, cold glare which definitely shot daggers, which would've killed her for sure if it were possible. He gave the eerie room one last glance, and decided to leave. However, something caught his eye. It was a heart shaped box. A heart shaped box filled with chocolate, and tied with a pink ribbon. A Valentine's gift, with "For Sakura" written on the little card attached to it. Realization suddenly hit Sasuke like bright, strong lightening, and almost cut him in half.

"Where did you get this?" Sasuke asked, already knowing the answer. Now it was just a matter of whether or not he would come back with it alive.

The girl grinned so ridiculously, it reached from ear to ear. She answered, "Oh, that? I found it right outside of my little shop. Some idiot must've dropped it." She shrugged carelessly, not knowing that the Uchiha was struggling behind that mask of his.

"Hn." He simply muttered, planning on just taking it and running. However, he managed to say one thing he hadn't expected. "I need it. I dropped it." With that, he left, leaving just traces of dust.

"Hey, wait a second! Don't leave again!" The girl yelled out hopelessly. "Geez..." She sat down in a chair and pouted for an immensely long time.

As soon as Sasuke left, he clunched his stomach hard. It grumbled, and he looked at the clock. It was starting to get late, and he still hadn't eaten.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was leaving Ichiraku, parting ways with Hinata for a while. He started to drag along the path to Sakura's house, because he wanted to pay her a visit. He was growing tired for some reason, and his legs felt heavier with every step he took. _I ate too much..._ Naruto thought, grabbing his filled stomach. Right when he was about to sit down on a bench, he heard a familiar voice. 

"Hey, dobe." Sasuke called to Naruto.

"Sasuke-teme! Did you find the present?" Naruto shouted in Sasuke's ear, causing him to get hit in the head by a very mad Sasuke.

"Don't yell like that. I'll go deaf." Sasuke plainly stated.

"Did you find the present?" Naruto repeated, this time calmer and less loud.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said. Avoiding eye contact, Sasuke asked, "Where were you going?"

"I _was _going to Sakura-chan's house!" Naruto murmured, looking away from Sasuke. He added, "But I guess I won't need to now, since you're here..."

"Naruto," Sasuke simply said, taking out the Valentine's chocolate he had gotten for Sakura. "Bring these to Sakura, and tell her they're from me."

"What?! Why don't you give them to her?!" Naruto yelled once again, although this time it wasn't deafening. "I thought you we-"

"Shut up. I have something else I need to do," Sasuke said, his ebony eyes looking at the Ichiraku ramen shop. He felt that if in ten minutes he didn't get any food, he'd be a goner. "So just do this." He added.

"Okay, fine." Naruto stated, staring at the chocolates Sasuke gave to him to give to Sakura. He then threw Sasuke a quizzical glance. "But... of all things, why chocolate? You could've gotten her-"

"Shut up, dobe."

"I mean, come on! CHOCOLATE?" Naruto said, starting to piss the Uchiha off. "It'll make her think that you think she's fat or something!" Naruto babbled.

"Shut up."

"You really have no taste, don't you, Teme?" Naruto continued. He was about to say more, when he finally realized that Sasuke had left him with the gift in his hands quite a while ago. "You bastard!" Naruto screamed with anger.

* * *

Sakura let out a loud, long sigh while she was in her room. She was extremely bored. _What should I do?_ Sakura thought. All of her friends had dates, and here she was, all alone in her houseSakura looked out of her window, and sighed once again. It was beautiful weather. _I think I'll go for a walk. _Sakura thought it was a good idea, so she went out her door and started walking down the path opposite of where Sasuke and Naruto just were.

* * *

"Hey... don't you think you're going a little fast?" Ayame said to Sasuke, who was sitting alone on the stool, stuffing ramen down his throat. 

"No. Go away." Sasuke managed in the middle of his bites. Ayame sighed, and went back to working. Sasuke finally decided he was finished, and held back a burp. His face turned pale for a second, and he almost threw up. _I shouldn't have eaten so much..._ He then paid for the food, and walked away with a full stomach. He decided to take a break so he didn't throw up, and he sat on a bench nearby.

* * *

Naruto continued to walk down the path to Sakura's house. It was rather far, and he was going kind of slow, probably because he was talking to himself a lot. "Sasuke, that bastard," he muttered to himself. "How dare he make me do this when I could be home sleeping or something?" Naruto continued. He started getting angry simply thinking about Sasuke, so he sped up. 

"Damn, damn, damn!" Naruto was practically yelling, causing the people around him to stare. Then, without knowing it, he started stomping, louder, and louder, until his feet felt like they would fall off. He continued to do this until he ran into a door. He finally got out of his daze, and stared at the door for a few seconds, and then at his surroundings. Naruto had arrived at Sakura's home, without even knowing it. He slowly rang the doorbell to her house. When nobody came, he repeatedly rang it, and eventually started banging on it with his fist.

"Sakura, I know you're in there!" Naruto yelled, fuming. Did he come all of this way for nothing? Naruto continued to knock, no, _bang _on Sakura's door, until he finally gave up because his hand was naturally cramping up.

"Damn." Naruto murmured. He was exhausted because of his tantrums, so he just sat down on the ground right beside the door. He then swung out the gift that was supposed to be for Sakura, and examined it thoroughly. Naruto noticed that the top just pops right off, so he took the top off of the box. He loudly sighed, which actually lasted for a while, simply because he saw the chocolates. Naruto stared at them for quite a while.

"Damn... those look _so_ good." Naruto whispered to himself. There was a short pause. "Then again, one won't hurt, right?" Naruto smiled rather sheepishly. Afterall, the poor guy needed something sweet to eat after his lunch.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if I took a while, but I just couldn't find much inspiration. One more chapter to go! I wasn't sure about how to end this chapter, but hopefully it turned out fine. Also, sorry if it was short, but I really felt the need to post something new up. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner! Input from all will help me alot, so please R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My apologies for how unbelievably late this was! I was having a HUGE writers block. I even got out of SasuSaku for a while. No worries, though, 'cause I'm back and kicking. I hope...**

* * *

Naruto paused briefly, his cerulean eyes searching the area cautiously to make sure nobody was watching him, before he reached his trembling hand out to grab a mouth watering chocolate and examine it. He popped it into his mouth casually. "Mmmm... so good..." he announced, without even feeling a slight twinge of regret. 

He took another one, and stuffed it into his mouth. He savored the taste for a while, and when it was gone, Naruto grabbed a few more, and continued the process. Seconds turned into minutes, and Naruto continued to stuff his face with the chocolates. He reached out his hand to get another one, but to his dismay, his fingers didn't feel the soft chocolates he expected. He allowed his sky blue eyes to trail over to the box, and he suddenly realized that there were no more chocolates left. He had devoured them all, like some chocolate obsessed freak.

"Oh well," Naruto muttered to himself, closing the box again, and he stood up at last. He began to carelessly walk away from Sakura's house, throwing the empty box of chocolates over his shoulder, which somehow miraculously landed face up neatly on Sakura's doorsteps. "But damn, were those some good chocolates."

Naruto walked away, until the house was out of sight. "I feel like I'm forgetting something," Naruto started, but then quickly shrugged it off. Naruto had completely forgotten what he was there for in the first place._ I think I'll go train..._

_

* * *

_

Short, bubblegum colored hair blew lightly in the soft breeze. The beautiful hair finally settled on the back of Haruno Sakura, who was walking around aimlessly on the busy streets in Konohagakure. Sakura was on that walk for quite a long time already, and she had cleared her mind of all of her troubles. She very slowly turned around, and sighed deeply. _I guess I'll go home now... _She muttered inwardly, dragging herself home.

Along the trail to her house, Sakura looked at all of the trees, flowers, animals, and other things there were to look at. She was barely paying attention to the road, but somehow she still managed to pull herself over to her house. She would've definitely ran straight into her front door, if not for the strange looking tiny object perched right on her doorstep.

She was surprised, shocked, actually. Sakura neared the little object to confirm that it was what she thought it was; a heart shaped box. She hesitantly picked it up, and her leafy green eyes searched the area, for anyone (or anything) that might've left it on her doorstep. When she finished, she gazed at the Valentine's Day gift once again, curiously, looking around for some sort of tag, or note.

Suddenly, Sakura gasped as it occurred to her. She lost her breath for a brief moment; her heart skipped a few beats. She gaped, her mouth hanging wide open at the tag attached to a ribbon tied neatly around the bright red box.

"No... way..." Sakura stuttered very quietly as she continued to stare down the tag viciously, for it read: _From Sasuke, To Sakura. _She could've sworn she was going into shock, or something much worse, but she wasn't._ A dream. This has to be a dream,_ Sakura thought, but she was far from dreaming. This was reality, as real as it got.

In slow motion, it seemed, Sakura's lips tugged slightly upward, enhancing her features, as she finally accepted the truth. _Sasuke-kun cares?_ She was smiling ridiculously by now; she was so happy she could've died and went to heaven any moment now.

Sakura got her hopes up, and opened the Valentine's Day box. Unfortunately for her, she got her hopes up for absolutely nothing. Her playful smile turned into a disappointed frown, and her bright cheerful face turned unbelievably gloomy in a mere split second. The cause of her sudden change was the chocolate the box contained, or the lack of it.

Sakura could've died again, but this time she wouldn't go to heaven. More disappointment flooded Sakura's features completely. She cried inwardly, _Who would take the chocolate inside?! What kind of a joke is this? _Sakura stood there for a good ten minutes, completely dazed. Her soul even left her body for a while.

Finally, she abruptly became aware of her surroundings; she could've sworn she saw something move behind a tree. Sakura grabbed a kunai out of who knows where, readied for battle, when... a squirrel jumped of a hole in a tree? She put her weapon back, and sighed heavily, slightly upset. Now she was paranoid? Sakura took a long, deep breath, and sat down on her doorstep.

_Now I have to clear my mind again..._

* * *

Sasuke had just finished eating at Ichiraku, and he was about to train, when he remembered it wasn't good for his stomach to train right after having a meal. So instead, he reminded himself of his girlfriend who he had left hanging for a few hours. Sasuke glanced at the clock swiftly. He grunted, and stood up, walking down the path to Sakura's house. 

He was ready for action. It was show-time! Kind of. Sasuke strolled coolly along the path to Sakura's home, completely ignoring nature and the little animals and critters that lived around it. In fact, he probably stepped on a few living things, but it obviously didn't matter to Sasuke Uchiha, because he just continued along his way.

A speck of worry suddenly struck through Sasuke's mind, and he had no idea where it came from. He suddenly had a very horrible feeling about this. He stopped for a while, trying to uncover the meaning of his sudden unsure feelings running through his mind, bothering him. He couldn't decode them, no matter how hard he tried. It was too difficult, even for the last standing Uchiha on Earth.

Tick, Tock. Tick, Tock. Time passed, and as soon as Sasuke figured it was time to continue, he got up without a second or third thought, and continued on his way, stomping on the poor innocent bugs and other small living animals. Sasuke Uchiha was merciless.

Finally, Sakura's house was in view. As Sasuke neared it, however, his dark, cold, bitter ((A/N: I could go on and on...)) eyes caught a hold of something, or someone. Sasuke sent a quizzical glance at Sakura, who was sitting on her doorstep, thinking about something probably pointless to the Uchiha. Sakura seemed unaware of Sasuke's presence, until he was literally in front of her face.

Sakura gasped. "Where'd you come from?!" Sakura exclaimed, surprise tugging at all of her gentle features.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. He then noticed the Valentine's Gift Naruto was supposed to give to Sakura for him on Sakura's lap.

"Um..." Sakura was upset; anyone would be able to notice. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the right words, they got stuck in her throat. She stood up, placing the red box on the cold pavement next to her, and brushing the dirt off of her clothing. "Sasuke-kun-"

"Did you get my present?" Sasuke asked her impatiently, cutting her off completely. His gaze then traveled to the small red object Sakura had just set down.

"Yeah, I did, but..." Sakura paused for a moment, before she continued on. Sasuke smirked smugly. "Why is it empty?" Sasuke frowned in disbelief.

"What?" Sasuke questioned, stunned.

"It's empty..." Sakura repeated, completely and utterly confused. "See?" She immediately picked up the box, opened it, and shoved it in Sasuke's face.

"What the...?" Sasuke mumbled, taking it, examining it himself, only to realize it was empty. "..." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, as he thought, _Damn! That girl at the store must've either ripped me off, or ate them when I lost them! That little b-_

"Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?" Sakura asked, worried. Said boy looked at her, and tried to hide his nervousness, unsuccessfully. He turned red, then blue, then purple, followed by countless other colors. Finally, his face turned back to its usual color.

"Why did you get me an empty box?" Sakura demanded, she was confused and frustrated.

"Something isn't right here..." Sasuke began. "Either the person who sold me that ripped me off, or somebody ate them all."

"So... you didn't give me an empty box on purpose?" Sakura asked, her happiness slowly coming back. _Yay! He isn't hopeless!_

"No." Sasuke plainly replied, avoiding eye contact with Sakura. "But, that still doesn't explain what happened to them."

Sakura nodded. "Hold on a second..." She started, thinking things over. "You didn't bring them here, did you?"

"No." Sasuke simply answered.

"Then, who did?" Sakura asked yet again. There were lots of questions today for the poor little Uchiha.

"Naruto..." Sasuke replied, not even realizing what he had just said.

Suddenly, realization filled up both Sasuke and Sakura. At the same time, they shouted, "NARUTO!!!!!" which echoed throughout the whole village.

Somewhere in the distance, Naruto sneezed. _Someone must be talking about me..._

"So... Naruto probably ate them, right?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

Sasuke snorted, "No. He _definitly_ ate them." Sasuke felt like an idiot for trusting somebody like Naruto. "We'll get him tomorrow..." Sasuke's face looked very annoyed.

"That's for sure." Sakura agreed. Her face lit up. She jumped on Sasuke, squeezing him to death.

"Sakura! What?" Sasuke asked, shocked. "Get off...!" Sakura continued to cling onto Sasuke like there was no tomorrow. If she continued this, there wouldn't be a tomorrow for Sasuke.

"You got me a present!" Sakura squealed joyfully.

"Are you serious? It was empty..." Sasuke stated, completely flustered. "Do you like boxes that much?"

Sakura stopped hugging Sasuke. Sasuke let out a deep sigh of relief. "No, but I like chocolates!"

"There weren't even any..."

"It's the thought that counts." Sakura shrugged still smiling cheerfully. She was overpowering the sun's cheerfulness.

"Whatever." Sasuke shrugged. _At least she is happy. And Naruto is dead tomorow, for sure. _

Sakura couldn't wipe the smile off of her face, although she was pretty sure it was creeping Sasuke out. Sasuke looked at Sakura, as she tried to get rid of her wacky smile.

"Annoying..." he muttered, loud enough for Sakura to hear. She looked up, only for her vivid green eyes to meet deep black eyes. Sasuke bent over, and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Yep, it was a pretty decent Valentine's Day for Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**A/N: I am terribly sorry (again) for how unbelievably late this was. I feel better now that I finished this. Now I can write crack fics! You have no idea how hard I had to try to not turn this into a crack fiction. If you squint really hard and read this chapter again, you would see what I mean. Probably. Anyway, I'm writing again, and this fiction is finished. Read and review, please. I had no idea how I should've ended it, but I hope it was alright. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
